yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Weevil Underwood
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories | appears_in_anime = * ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light | appears_in_gbc = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories | appears_in_gba = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum | gender = Male | age = 15 | blood_type = A | weight = 51 kg | height = 162 cm | birthdate = July 21 | favorite_food = Bee larva | least_favorite_food = Meat dish | previous_organization = Doma | tournament1 = Duelist Kingdom | result1 = Eliminated | tournament2 = Battle City | result2 = Eliminated | tournament3 = Grand Championship | result3 = Top 16 | deck = Insect | ntr_deck = * Insect Deck * Bug Queen Deck * Bug Swarm Deck | wc4_deck = Insect | wc5_deck = Insect Removal | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Weevil Underwood, known as Insector Haga in the manga and Japanese version, develops into a rival and becomes jealous of Yugi Muto. He displays an adoration for insects and such has his Deck based on Insect-Type monsters. In the Singapore English dub, Weevil speaks with a Peter Lorre-esque voice. Design Weevil's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Weevil wears large round yellow glasses, which have an insect horn in the center to connect the lenses in season one; in the other 4 seasons, his glasses have a beetle in the middle, and holes on the legs. His Duelist Kingdom glasses magnify his eyes (or so it seems). His turquoise hair is arranged in a "Beatles' Haircut" fashion, and his eyes are blue. In the Duelist Kingdom arc, Weevil's outfit consists of a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, brown trousers, and brown shoes. From Battle City onwards he wears a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front, black shorts, and green-and-black sneakers with wing shoe laces. He carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left hand. In the Waking the Dragons arc he has a Chaos Duel Disk instead. Weevil does not appear in the first series anime. However, his character and appearance are supposedly based off of the character Haiyama, who appeared in one episode of Season 0; they both wear yellow glasses, have colored hair, and are manipulative. Biography Duelist Kingdom Weevil starts out in the series as the Regional Champion of Duel Monsters by defeating Rex Raptor in the final match of the Regional Championship. After his victory, he is invited personally by Maximillion Pegasus to travel to Duelist Kingdom to compete there. Upon meeting Yugi and his friends, he seemed a humble and respectful person, in contrast to the bold and arrogant Rex Raptor. However, he quickly revealed himself to be underhanded and sneaky (while Rex Raptor, ironically, shows decent sportsmanship and plays fairly). On the boat ride to the tournament, he confronts Yugi Muto and asks to see his set of Exodia. Once seeing them, Weevil takes them and throws them off the boat, leaving Joey Wheeler to jump in to retrieve them. Laughing, Weevil returns to his cabin, confident that he has destroyed his major source of competition. Yugi defeats him in the first duel of the tournament, forcing Weevil to be the first duelist to leave the island along with those who had been defeated in their first round. Battle City He is next seen in the Battle City arc, where he duels Joey, after "paying" a boy to plant a "Parasite Paracide" card into Joey's deck. Despite using this to his advantage, he loses and is forced to give Joey his rare card, "Insect Queen". As a result of losing, he is ejected from the Battle City tournament. He is later seen observing the semifinal match between Yugi and Kaiba in Domino City amongst other duelists. Waking the Dragons ]] In the Waking the Dragons arc, Weevil and Rex are together, having lost a great deal of their former popularity after they had been humiliated in the the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. However, they soon meet and duel Gurimo; as a result of losing, both of them have their souls taken. They were later granted their freedom after Yugi Mutou defeated Gurimo. The two of them follow the group until Yugi's soul is taken by Rafael after Yami Yugi loses to him. They beg Rafael to take them with him and he grudgingly accepts their pleas. He and Alister take them to Dartz, and the two of them beg for more power to settle old scores. Dartz decides to test them by seeing if they could each grasp a piece of the Orichalcos Stone, with the penalty for failing being their souls taken again. Both of them succeed and they improve their decks with cards from Dartz's massive collection. Weevil then proceeds to confront Yugi and duels him, with "The Seal of Orichalcos" empowering his insects. In the end, however, Yugi wins anyway, and Weevil's soul is taken by the magic of the very Seal which he has employed. His virtually comatose body is found by Ironheart when the train on which he had previously been dueling with Yugi derails and falls off a cliff, and he is transported to a hospital. When Dartz is defeated, Weevil's soul is released from imprisonment, and he wakes up in his hospital bed in the same room as Rex, who leaves with him. Grand Championship Weevil and Rex's next plan was to enter the KaibaCorp Grand Championship, where they both impersonated the duelist, Fortune Salim. They were quickly defeated by Zigfried von Schroeder and sent back to Japan by KaibaCorp. (In the dub, their fate after the Duel is unknown, although they were briefly seen after Yugi defeats Leon von Schroeder, possibly in Domino City, watching in disgust, indicating that they were sent back.) Dawn of the Duel Their last attempt at revenge was to steal Yugi's Egyptian God Cards from his house, where they mistakenly grabbed Yugi's bag containing all of his Millennium Items. Yugi tried to stop them, but couldn't catch up. Meanwhile while examining their prize, they were attacked by Dark Bakura, who stole the Millennium Ring back from them. In the final episode of the Japanese version of the second series anime, Weevil is seen Duelling Rex after yet another argument. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, a parody of him named Insector Hakata is listed as one the players defeated by Hunter Pace. Decks Weevil uses an Insect Deck. His cards rely on "Insect Barrier" or "Cocoon of Evolution" to block opposing attacks while preparing to summon his strongest cards, "Great Moth", "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", and "Insect Queen". Compared to other duelists Weevil uses few Spell and Trap cards, the ones he does use acting to protect his insects or allowing him to swarm the field with them. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters